


Wanna Go Halves?

by Siancore



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Danbeau Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 12:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siancore/pseuds/Siancore
Summary: The first time Carol Danvers saw Maria Rambeau, both women were covered in dirt and sweat: Basic training was no joke. It was hot and dry and exactly what they each expected. The guys were jerks to them, so they stuck together throughout their first day. One jerk in particular made some disrespectful, lewd comment about Carol as she started up the ropes course.Maria called him a sad prick, and said to Carol, “Hey Danvers, you wanna go halves on kickin’ his sorry ass?”Carol slid down from the obstacle, walked over to Maria as they each stared daggers into him, and said, “Fuck yeah.”





	Wanna Go Halves?

The first time Carol Danvers saw Maria Rambeau, both women were covered in dirt and sweat: Basic training was no joke. It was hot and dry and exactly what they each expected. The guys were jerks to them, so they stuck together throughout their first day. One jerk in particular made some disrespectful, lewd comment about Carol as she started up the ropes course.

Maria called him a sad prick, and said to Carol, “Hey Danvers, you wanna go halves on kickin’ his sorry ass?”

Carol slid down from the obstacle, walked over to Maria as they each stared daggers into him, and said, “Fuck yeah.”

The fight was broken up after Carol made his nose bleed; the pair were made to clean the entire mess hall and polish forty pairs of boots that night. They laughed about it to make the time fly. It was nice to make a new friend who would be there for the remainder of the training. Two months wasn’t a lot of time in the grand scheme of things, but it could end up feeling like a lifetime. That first day proved that they needed one another to get through.

When the second day rolled around, Carol was sore and tired, but determined. It was actually easier, she mused, and Maria being there had a lot to do with that. After the long, arduous training sessions, they would dine together in the noisy hall. After the day was done, they would spend time chatting easily in their quarters until it was time for lights out. After their first week, they were both exhausted, yet pleased. They had made a strong bond. Maria was smart and no nonsense. She didn’t take shit from anybody, and always spoke what was on her mind. Carol liked that. Hell, Carol liked _everything_ about her.

By the end of the first month, they had given as good as they had received, and the jerks ended up respecting them. And that mattered, because they were all in it together. Yet at the same time, Carol mused that she wouldn’t care if it was just her and Maria against the world; they could survive anything because they had each other.

On their last night there, they heard that some of the guys were going to sneak off the base and look for a party. Carol wanted to celebrate, too, but wasn’t keen on partying at that point. So, when Maria asked her if she wanted to go halves on some beer and chicken to sneak back into their quarters, she said yes. They sat on the floor near her bunk, with their arms brushing against each other, talking about what life was going to throw their way as they entered a new chapter of their respective stories. Carol wondered if it was the beer that was making her feel warm, or the fact that Maria was sitting so close. She wondered if they would ever see one another again after training was officially done.

When Maria kicked Carol’s foot with her own, and asked, “Where’s your head at?”

Carol turned her head, and replied happily, “In the clouds.”

She wondered if that feeling deep inside of her chest was love. When Maria smiled at her, she knew that it probably was.

…..

By the time that Carol and Maria were stationed together, women still weren’t allowed to fly combat. That was shitty and disheartening, but they figured it would be like that for some time. And they had each other, so they could get through anything.

When Maria mentioned that she didn’t want to live on base, Carol made a suggestion.

“Wanna go halves in a place?” her brown eyes looked so hopeful that Maria had to say yes.

So, full of hope for the future, Carol and Maria became housemates then. They would test planes throughout the day, and then go home together at night. Carol felt so content waking up each day in the same house of her best friend. It was perfect. Their own little haven away from everyone and everything. When times were hard, and those doubtful words invaded her thoughts, Maria was there for her. And that little tugging in her chest every time that Maria smiled at her grew and grew. 

Most of their spare time was spent together and Carol’s feelings for Maria blossomed with each passing moment. When they stayed up late talking and reminiscing. The quiet nights when they stayed in and watched movies on the sofa with Maria’s feet resting in Carol’s lap. The lazy Sunday mornings when Maria cooked pancakes and Carol burnt the eggs. The sharing of Maria’s bed when they’d come home from the bar tipsy and giggling, and Maria would snuggle close to Carol and entwine their limbs. Sometimes, they’d share a bed just because and Maria would brush Carol’s hair away from her face as they lay staring at one another; in those quiet, gentle moments, Carol knew she was in love and wondered if Maria felt the same.

She’d never do anything to ruin their friendship, though. So when Maria started dating some guy, Carol pretended to be happy for her. When that asshole broke Maria’s heart and left, she was there for her.

“If it wasn’t for you,” said Maria. “I don’t know how I’d get through any of this. Don’t know how I’d get through life.”

Carol hugged her and pressed a kiss to her forehead before saying, “Me, too, kiddo. Now, do you want some ice cream?”

Maria nodded her head, and said, “Wanna go halves?”

“Nah,” Carol replied. “You have it all. I got you; my treat.”

Then came the day when Maria found out she was pregnant. Carol came home to find the usually bright and upbeat Maria sitting on the bathroom floor with one of those home pregnancy tests sitting atop the vanity.

“What am I gonna do?” she asked. “That’s it. That’s my career over. Anything I wanted to do; anything I’ve had planned. It’s all changed. Our vacation to Fiji. Me flying combat. It’s all done. How am I gonna do this on my own?”

“You have options,” said Carol softly. “So many options. And whatever you decide to do, you won’t have to do it alone.”

“I want to keep it.”

“Well, then I’ll go halves on it.”

Maria wiped her eyes, smiled sadly and said, “What?”

“The baby,” said Carol, as she slid down beside Maria and took hold of her hand. “I’ll go halves on the baby with you.”

“You wanna go halves on a baby?”

“Yeah,” she said, giving her hand a squeeze. “Why not? We already live together, work together, do everything else together, let’s raise this baby together.”

The pair continued to hold hands, glad that they had one another in that moment.

“I couldn’t ask you to do that,” said Maria. “I got myself into this, I have to face it alone.”

“That’s the thing, though,” said Carol, as she rested her head on Maria’s shoulder. “You don’t have to.”

That was the moment Maria realized that Carol loved her in every way imaginable; that was the day Maria admitted to herself that she loved Carol back. They could survive anything if they were together.

By the time that Maria was almost due, Carol had made sure that she had everything she needed. She came home one day to find Maria standing in the middle of their kitchen with tears streaming down her pretty face. Carol’s heart sunk immediately as she rushed toward her.

“What’s wrong?” she asked frantically, as she took hold of Maria’s upper arms. “Are you okay? Is the baby okay?”

Maria scrunched up her face, and then said, “Yeah, we’re – we’re both fine.”

“You sure? Why are you crying?” asked Carol, as she brought her hand to Maria’s face and looked at her with concern.

“Someone – no names mentioned – ate the last piece of cannelloni,” said Maria, and Carol had to let out a chuckle. “Don’t laugh, Danvers. I know it was you.”

“That’s why you’re cryin’, Rambeau?”

“Shut up, I’m hormonal _and_ emotional,” said Maria playfully as she dried her eyes. “Plus, I was starving, alright.”

The pair were still standing close and swaying a little.

“Whatever happened to goin’ halves on everything?” Maria added.

“Aww, I’m sorry,” said Carol as she rubbed Maria’s arm. “I’ll make it up to you.”

“Don’t apologize to me,” Maria retorted in jest. “That was for the baby. You ate her cannelloni.”

Carol immediately kneeled in front of Maria and placed her hands to her swollen belly before kissing the baby bump and saying, “I’m sorry, sweet girl. I owe you some cannelloni. When you get here, I’ll make sure you never go without again. I’m gonna give you everything you want.”

Maria’s heart filled with adoration. She knew, in that moment, that it wasn’t her hormones making her pulse race and the butterflies dance about in her tummy; she was in love with Carol. She probably always had been.

When Carol stood up straight once more, Maria took hold of her hand. They stared into one another’s eyes for a beat, before Carol said, “What?”

Maria gave her a soft smile and then said, “You really mean that, don’t you?”

“What, goin’ halves on some cannelloni with a baby?” Carol asked with a smile, causing Maria to mirror her.

“No, smartass,” Maria replied. “About giving this baby everything.”

Carol’s expression grew serious as she nodded her head and then said, “I wanna give her the whole universe.”

They held each other’s gaze and something clicked in that moment. Carol cleared her throat and then whispered, “And you, too.”

“Me?” Maria replied just as quietly.

“Yeah,” said Carol. “I wanna give you the universe, too. If – if you’ll have me.”

Maria smiled, and then took hold of Carol’s other hand.

“I don’t want the whole universe, Danvers,” she proffered, before bringing Carol’s knuckles to her lips to kiss. “I just want you.”

…..

The day that Monica Rambeau was born was the day that Carol and Maria knew that their family was complete. Maria lay down in the hospital bed exhausted. She had the sweet baby resting against her chest. Carol looked at the both of them with such reverence and adoration that Maria was brought to tears. They knew then that whatever would come, whatever they had to face would be easier because they had one another. Because they were together. They were a family and everything was perfect.

…..

A soft, cool breeze blew up over the clear, blue waters of the pristine Fijian coast. Carol and Maria reclined on their towels underneath the colourful umbrella as Monica waded in the water. They kept a close eye on their daughter as they relaxed; happy and content that they final got to go on the vacation they had always hoped for. Monica sprinted toward her mothers and flopped down beside them.

“Having fun, Lieutenant Trouble?” Carol asked with a smile.

“Yep,” Monica replied. “Gonna have another dip soon.”

“Be careful,” said Maria, as she glanced at their child, and then back at Carol.

“I will,” Monica proffered as she made her way back to the shoreline.

“This is bliss,” said Maria with a happy sigh.

“Oh yeah,” said Carol, as she reached over and took hold of Maria’s hand. 

An easy silence permeated between them. Carol brought Maria’s knuckled to her lips and pressed a loving kiss to them. They watched their daughter a moment, as she splashed about in the shallow water. This was all Carol ever asked for: Being with the ones she loved the most. She glanced over at Maria, before biting her lip and pondering the question that had been on the tip of her tongue for the longest time.

“Wanna go halves in a wedding?” Carol finally asked, as she squinted in the bright sunlight.

“Uh?” said Maria as he turned toward her.

“Do you want to go halves in a wedding, Rambeau?”

“Whose wedding?” said Maria, even though her tummy was doing a hundred little flips.

“Ours,” said Carol with a cheeky grin playing on her lips.

“You askin’ me to marry you, Danvers?” Maria queried.

“Yeah,” said Carol with a smile. “So, will you marry me?”

After all they had been through; the long nights; the perfect days; _everything_. After finding family and love with one another, they each knew this was it for them: This was what they had always wanted. Maria gave her the brightest beam she had ever seen, squeezed her hand, and said, “Yes. I will. I’ll go halves with you on everything…_forever_.”


End file.
